fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by NickTV
Current *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (January, 2000-September 5, 2005, March 2007, July 9, 2009-present) (Season 1 Only)﻿ *''All Grown Up! (November 29, 2003-present) *''Action League Now! (October 1, 2002-June 9, 2008, October 9, 2010-present) *''The Angry Beavers ''(January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, July 9, 2009-present) *''Animaniacs (January 1, 2000-July 8, 2003, January 1, 2004-September 2005, March 9, 2011-present) *''As Told By Ginger (January 1, 2000-present) *''Back at the Barnyard ''(October 9, 2007-present) (Season 1 Only) *''Big Time Rush ''(live-action) (July 8, 2010-present) *''Blue's Clues ''(January 1, 2000-present) (Seasons 1-3 Only) *''BrainSurge ''(game show) (September 2009-present) *''Bubble Guppies ''(April 29, 2011-present) *''CatDog ''(January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, July 9, 2009-present) (Seasons 1-2 Only) *''Catscratch ''(July 9, 2005-present) *''Charlie Brown ''(January 1, 2000-September 9, 2004, July 2006, July 9, 2009-present) *''Corneil & Bernie (November 9, 2004-present) *''Daffy Duck and Plucky Duck's Adventures (January 1, 2000: Series Preview; February 8, 2000-present: Series Premeire) *''DJ and Kate ''(January 1, 2000-present) *''Danny Phantom ''(October 8, 2004-present) *''Dora the Explorer (August 14, 2000-present) *''Doug (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, April 8, 2008-present) *''Drake & Josh ''(January 14, 2004-present) *''Edgar & Ellen ''(December 28, 2007-present) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera ''(November 6, 2007-present) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum (October 12, 2009: Series Preview; November 6, 2009-present: Series Premeire) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (April 1, 2010-present) *''Hero Factory'' (November 9, 2010-April 9, 2011, May 8, 2011-present) *''Hey Arnold! (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, July 9, 2009-present) *''iCarly ''(live-action) (October 10, 2007-present) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures ''(May 7, 2009-present) *''Invader Zim (March 30, 2001-present) (Seasons 1-3 Only) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot (August 1, 2003-present) (Season 1 Only) *''Making Fiends (December 8, 2008-present) *''Martin Mystery (December 1, 2006-present) *''Mr. Meaty ''(September 22, 2006-present) (Season 1 Only) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide ''(live-action) (July 9, 2007-present) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons ''(January 1, 2000-February 7, 2005, June 2004, August 8, 2005-October 8, 2006, March 1, 2009, January 2010, May 2, 2011-present) *''Pelswick ''(January 1, 2000-July 10, 2005, January 2006, September 1, 2008-present) *''Pinky & the Brain ''(January 1, 2000-July 8, 2003, June 2006, May 7, 2009-present) *''Planet Sheen (October 2, 2010-present) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (live-action) (February 7, 2011-present) *''Random! Cartoons (December 6, 2008-October 9, 2009, November 12, 2009-present) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (September 9, 2009-July 10, 2010, May 1, 2011-present) *''Rocko's Modern Life (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, July 9, 2009-present) (Seasons 1-3 Only) *''Rocket Power ''(January 1, 2000-present) *''Rugrats ''(January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, July 9, 2009-present) (Seasons 1-7 Only) *''SpongeBob SquarePants (January 1, 2000-present) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation (October 9, 2008-present) *''Supah Ninjas ''(live-action) (January 17, 2011: Series Preview; April 16, 2011-present: Series Premeire) *''Tak and the Power of Juju (August 31, 2007-present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (July 21, 2002-present) *''The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck ''(Currently on Hiatus) (January 1, 2011-hiatus) *''The Backyardigans ''(December 9, 2004-present) (Season 1 Only) *''The Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Show ''(January 1, 2000-present) *''The Fairly OddParents ''(March 30, 2001-present) (Seasons 1-2 Only) *''The Looney Tunes Show ''(May 4, 2011-present) *''The Mighty B! ''(October 8, 2008-present) *''The Penguins of Madagascar ''(November 29, 2008: Series Preview; March 28, 2009-present: Series Premeire) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show ''(January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, January 1, 2009-January 1, 2010, February 1, 2011-present) (Season 1 Only) *''The Secret Show ''(December 31, 2006-present) *''The Wild Thornberrys ''(January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, July 9, 2009-present) *''The X's ''(November 25, 2005-present) *''Tiny Toon Adventures ''(January 1, 2000-July 8, 2003, June 2006, May 7, 2009-present) *''True Jackson, VP ''(live-action) (November 8, 2008-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy ''(October 2, 2010-present) *''Victorious ''(live-action) (June 8, 2010-present) *''Wayside ''(October 8, 2008-present) *''Yogi Bear ''(August 8, 2002-August 9, 2011) (ends August 9) *''Yogi's Space Race ''(December 2, 2004-present) Future *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ''(Airs TBA 2011)﻿ *''Teen Titans ''(Airs TBA 2012) *''The Powerpuff Girls ''(Airs TBA 2012) Former *''Allegra's Window ''(January 1, 2000-October 8, 2001)﻿ *''Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''(live-action) (October 9, 2005-January 2006) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''(February 21, 2005-March 8, 2010) (returning July 9, 2011) *''Butt-Ugly Martians ''(December 1, 2004-June 1, 2007) *''ChalkZone ''(March 24, 2002-September 9, 2008) *''Eureeka's Castle ''(January 1-September 9, 2000) *''KaBlam! ''(January 1, 2000-March 6, 2005) *''Kappa Mikey (October 1, 2006-January 1, 2011) *''Kaput & Zosky'' (November 8, 2005-September 10, 2008) *''LazyTown (December 9, 2004-April 9, 2010) (returning May 24, 2011) *''Little Bear ''(January 1, 2000-January 9, 2004) *''Little Bill ''(January 1, 2000-October 9, 2010) (returning May 24, 2011) *''My Dad the Rock Star (November 9, 2003-September 2006) (returning July 9, 2011) *''Shorts in a Bunch'' (October 9, 2007-December 31, 2008) *''Shuriken School ''(December 27, 2006-May 2, 2011) *''Skyland ''(October 9, 2006-July 9, 2009) *''The Plucky Duck Show ''(August 15, 2000-July 8, 2006) *''Yakkity Yak ''(December 6, 2003-August 9, 2010) (returning September 9, 2011)